Celestial Signer: Pyramid of Light (Oneshot)
by bricann
Summary: Sequel to Celestial Signer Series- It had been a month after Yliaster and their plan was destroyed. Everyone in New Domino City were working together more than ever. But a new threat approaches to wreak his havoc again. A threat that was supposed to be gone. Can Era stop him alone? Or will she receive help from an unlikely person? Only Yu Gi OhXYu Gi Oh 5Ds because of threat.


**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF ****_YU GI OH! 5DS_**** OR ****_YU GI OH!_**** GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!**

**Hey guys, this is a side story of Celestial Signer. This takes place just after Yliaster's defeat but is still completely related to the Celestial Signer series. I know I said I wouldn't be putting up anymore Celestial Signer stories but I thought I could at least give you this. Also this is my first oneshot so tell me how well I did for the first time. Nothing too harsh please.**

**Well, thanks for reading my rant and I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Celestial Signer**

**Pyramid of Light**

It had been a month after the threat of Yliaster had been obliterated. People were coming together more than ever. At the present moment, Era was back at the garage but Yusei, Jack, and Crow were doing other jobs.

Era was sitting on the couch when a knock on the door caught her attention. She got up and opened it. There, standing in the doorway, was a girl from Crash Town who she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Hey, Nico," Era greeted. "Something wrong?"

"Kalin brought me to New Domino but wanted me to bring you to the Kaiba Dome," Nico explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"He wanted to duel you. But the strange thing is he hasn't been acting like himself lately. It isn't like he tormenting anyone or sending anyone to the mines, but he wants to duel everyone he sees," Nico explained. "You're the only one that I know of that can help him. Please, Era."

"I'm coming," Era responded.

She got on her duel runner with Nico getting behind her. She took off toward the Kaiba Dome not noticing that Yusei, Jack, and Crow were just driving up.

"Hey, Era!" Yusei called but she didn't hear him and continued to drive.

"What's up with her? Didn't she have that Nico kid from before with her?" Crow asked.

"I don't like the sound of that," Jack commented.

"Come on, we have to find out where she's going," Yusei stated.

They twisted around and caught up as she walked into the Kaiba Dome.

. . .

"He's on the top floor," Nico informed Era.

"Thanks, Nico," Era stated and began to make her way to the elevator.

"Era," she called and Era turned to the girl, "be careful."

"I will," Era responded giving a smile before disappearing into the elevator.

Nico went to go to the stadiums stands but the sound of footsteps caught her ears making her turn to them. Yusei, Jack, and Crow walked in.

"Era must be in here somewhere," Crow stated.

"But why would she be here in the first place?" Jack asked.

"Because Kalin wants to duel her," Nico chimed in.

They turned to look at her shocked. "Why would Kalin want to duel, Era?" Crow asked.

"He's wanted to duel everyone. Not hurting them or doing anything like that but he won't stop dueling. Then he had me come here and told me to get Era and bring her here," Nico explained. "I think Era's the only one who can save him."

"We have to get to her," Yusei stated.

"They're on the top floor," Nico informed.

"Let's go," Yusei stated. "Come on, Nico." Nico nodded and followed them up.

. . .

Era stood on the opposite side of Kalin. "You know, Era, I've wanted to duel you for a long time," Kalin stated.

"Kalin, there's something here," Era commented. "A dark energy. This duel is dangerous."

"That's only the fear talking. Now let's duel!" Kalin stated and they drew their cards. Kalin decided he would take the first turn. "I summon Infernity Archfiend (Attack 1800/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. Next I set a face down. I'm done for right now."

"I summon Enlightenment Monk (Attack 1300/ Defense 2500) in defense mode. Once per turn, Enlightenment Monk allows me to draw an extra card from my deck," Era declared. "I set two face downs. That ends my turn."

'_The darkness is getting stronger,' _she thought. Kalin drew his card and a stab of realization pounded through Era. _'This is just like the Pyramid of Light movie. From the original _Yu Gi Oh!_ But that's not possible. Unless… unless he's coming back.'_

"First I activate Pyramid of Light!" Kalin declared. "This card destroys all light attributed monsters and all God cards on the field **(A/N: I know it was only supposed to be for the God cards but I changed it so 1) It fit the story and 2) It could change due to the change in time. Sorry about the difference. Please don't be too harsh about it)**. And none can be summoned."

"No! Kalin!" Era called.

A ball of light rose to the sky and shot down four beams of light that made a square. It began to outline itself and connect to form a pyramid around them in a blue glow. Era's only monster vanished.

"Era!" called Yusei as he watched her get blocked from view by the pyramid.

"What is that thing?" Crow muttered looking at the eye in the center.

. . .

In the pyramid, Era's eyes grew distant as a voice that mimicked her called to her.

"You! Why are you calling me?" Era asked staring at her darker self.

"I'm not calling you here to take over your body. Right now, we have much bigger things to worry about," she stated.

"The Pyramid of Light, I know," the Good Era responded.

"You know how it drains your life force to feed Anubis right?" Dark Era asked.

"How can I not?" Good Era replied.

"There are two life forces in this body. Yours and mine. But you should know that if your life force is drained to nothing…" Dark Era trailed off.

"You'll take control. Dark Era, can you promise me something?" Era replied.

"How do you know I won't break the promise?" Dark Era asked.

"Because, if I know myself like I think I do, even if I was dark, I would keep any promise I made," Good Era replied.

"Guess you really do know yourself. What do you want me to promise?" Dark Era asked.

"If you take control, don't hurt my little brother or any of my friends. I want you to promise to protect them," Good Era responded. "After all, you still like having friends. Am I wrong? You want the feeling of having a bond."

Dark Era nodded. "Yes, this is true. Very well, you have my word. If you die or I take control, I will protect your friends from harm including harm from myself," she agreed.

"Thank you. Now I have a duel I need to win," Good Era replied.

Dark Era nodded before allowing the Good Era to return.

. . .

"Zoning out there, Era?" came Kalin's taunt. "Terrified of my Pyramid of Light? After all, your deck is only made up of light attributed monsters. Meaning you can't summon any light monsters while it is on the field."

"This isn't over, Kalin," Era retorted.

Kalin laughed. "I summon Infernity Randomizer (Attack 900/ Defense 0) in attack mode," he declared. "Then I activate Infernity Birth! This allows me to summon an Infernity Monster from my hand and I summon Infernity Beast (Attack 1600/ Defense 1200). Now you said this wasn't over? Well, it will be soon. Because I tune my Infernity Archfiend and Infernity Beast with my Infernity Randomizer to summon a dragon that will seal your doom! Rise up, Infernity Doom Dragon (Attack 3000/ Defense 2400)! Now, attack her directly!"

"I activate Half Save!" Era declared. "This card halves the amount of battle damage I take!" The blast hit in front of Era and she grew weak as her life force drained out of her. Her life points dropped to 2500.

"Kalin, there's dark work in this! Can't you feel it?" Era responded standing up.

"Ha! The only thing I feel is my victory," Kalin retorted.

. . .

All the while, Yusei, Jack, Nico, and Crow were watching the duel from the monitor outside of the pyramid.

"Did anyone just see that trail of energy that was pulled out of Era when she lost her life points?" Jack stated.

"Yeah, and she looks weaker now. We need to help her," Yusei stated.

Suddenly a strong wind began to pull at the three of them while Nico was able to hide behind a wall of the elevator.

"What's going on?" Crow stated holding onto the bars trying not to get pulled into the eye that wanted them.

"I don't know," Yusei answered.

Suddenly, the three of them became transparent and were pulled into the eye.

As Yusei, Jack, and Crow sat up, they looked around them. Stairs and doors wound around every corner making it seem like a maze.

"Where are we?" Yusei asked.

"God, that stupid pyramid," came a familiar voice. "Why did it have to bring them here?"

"Era!" Yusei called.

They looked around. A figure sat on top of one of the upside down stairwells. She jumped down and landed cleanly on the ground. That's when they noticed the difference.

"Not quite, Yusei. At least, not the Era you know," she stated.

"You must be the dark version of Era," Jack stated.

Dark Era laughed. "Perceptive, aren't you?" she responded. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I made a promise not to and that I would protect you."

"And who did you promise that to?" Crow asked.

"The Good Side," she answered. "Now come on. If you want answers, you'll have to follow me."

She began to walk off and through the labyrinth. The others were quick to stay by her side.

"Where are we?" Yusei asked.

"The Central Mind," Dark Era answered bluntly.

"Central Mind?" Crow repeated.

"All minds have the light and darkness inhabiting them. In the center of it is the Central Mind. Where the two meet in peace. Of course, each mind could be simpler or more complicated," Dark Era explained.

"Wait, we're in Era's mind?" Yusei asked.

She stopped at a cliff before answering, "You were brought here. By that." She pointed down and the three guys looked to see the Pyramid of Light hammering away at the locket Era had.

"What is that?" Crow asked.

"The Pyramid of Light. When we entered your world, we awakened an evil that should not have come again," Dark Era explained.

Yusei looked over and noticed blue light traveling in a certain direction. "What's that light?" he asked.

"Good Era's life force," Dark Era explained.

"What?" Yusei responded alert.

Dark Era thrust her hand into the air and a screen showing Good Era and Kalin dueling was shown. Kalin's life points were depleted to 3500 while Era's stood at 1500. Kalin had controlled Infernity Beetle and Infernity Doom Dragon. Era only had a face down.

"The duel isn't going well," Dark Era stated.

"Kalin, this pyramid is taking our life force away, it's making us weaker. I know you can feel it," the Good Era told him. "You need to stop this duel before we're killed."

"All you're afraid of is defeat," Kalin retorted. "You know, you're the talk of all of Crash Town. They always talk about how nice it would be to see you again."

"Kalin, this isn't you and you know it. A dark force is in here," Era retorted.

Kalin growled. "I activate Infernity Burst! This deals you 800 points of direct damage for each Infernity monster I control," he stated. "I have two meaning you'll be taking 1600 points of damage. That'll finish you off, won't it?"

"Era!" Yusei exclaimed.

The blast was sent at her. "I activate Justice Protection! This cuts down my damage for every monster you control times 300," she declared. The assault was diminished to 1000 but still hit her hard knocking her to her last 500 life points. Era fell to her knees as her life force was drained more.

"We have to find his tomb," Dark Era stated.

"His tomb? Who is he?" Crow asked. "Who're you talking about?"

"Follow the stream," Dark Era stated.

Yusei took one last look at the Good Era's weakened form before they hurriedly followed the stream. They hurried through the maze until they came to a door.

"Be warned, there may be some problems in here. And if you want to save my good side, you need to destroy the eye with the Dagger of Fate," Dark Era informed.

Yusei nodded. They entered the room and inside they saw a sarcophagus on a table with others sitting there.

A dark voice rained through the air, laughing at first. _**"The Signers. This must be a joke. Do you really believe you can stop my rebirth?" **_he laughed.

"Who are you?" Yusei asked.

"_**Did the Dark Era not tell you? She and the Good Era have seen me once before. In a show that they have seen before they came to this world and awakened me once again," **_the voice stated.

"You're not going to destroy the world, you know that right? Yugi and the Pharaoh beat you last time and we can do it too," Dark Era stated.

"Who is he?" Yusei asked.

"_**I am Anubis, you insolent mortals. The Egyptian lord of the dead," **_he stated.

"Anubis?" Crow repeated.

A group of moans was heard throughout the room and they looked as dead, mummified remains of people stood up and began to walk toward them.

"And I thought the Dark Signers were part of the living dead," Jack commented.

"_**You are too late, mortals. I have enough energy now. My rebirth is at hand! I will destroy that pathetic girl and the world will soon follow. I will finish what I began over five millennia ago," **_Anubis called laughing.

A bright light glowed from his sarcophagus along with spine chilling laughter. When the light dimmed, Anubis' sarcophagus was wide open but there wasn't a sign that he was in there.

"Yusei, what're we going to do?" Crow asked backing up as the undead remains closed in.

The Dark Era stepped in front of them. She threw her hands in front of her and a dark blast was sent around them. Not harming Jack, Yusei, Dark Era, or Crow but the mummies were blown to pieces.

"Whoa," Crow muttered.

"More will come. We must find the Dagger of Fate and destroy the eye," Dark Era stated.

Dark Era went wide eyed and threw up another screen. On the field, a man without a shirt stood but a smaller version of the Pyramid of Light hung around his neck. Kalin was lying to the side unconscious and Era had only two face downs.

Anubis had two monsters on the field staring at her. "Are you ready, girl? Because no matter how much you try to destroy the Pyramid of Light, as long as I will it, it cannot be destroy," Anubis stated. "And with that being the case, I will have my monsters attack you directly."

"I activate Returning Hands!" Era declared. "If you have two or more monsters on your side of the field and I have none, I can destroy all your monsters and any cards on the field."

"We need to destroy that eye at this very moment," Dark Era stated letting the image fade.

"Where would he keep it though?" Crow asked.

Dark Era pointed to the place where Anubis once rested. "I cannot touch it. Being the darkness that resides within Era, I will be destroyed. But one of you three can," Dark Era stated. "Now are you going to sit around all day or are you going to destroy that eye before the card can finish its job?"

Yusei ran forward followed by Jack and Crow and immediately found the dagger sitting in the sarcophagus.

"Throw it, Yusei. Even if it does not stab, if it hits, the Pyramid of Light will be weakened," Dark Era informed.

Yusei nodded and threw it as hard as he could. The blade stabbed the eye and the wall cracked away around the eye. A bright light filled the area and Yusei turned to the Dark Era who was smiling with an impressed grin. But the blinding light soon took hold of the three Signers and they vanished from Era's mind.

. . .

Yusei, Jack, and Crow woke up and found themselves back where they originally were. They immediately looked at the Pyramid of Light which was falling apart. They started running down to Era.

"How? You tried and failed to destroy it before, how did you do it this time?" Anubis yelled.

"You're right, I couldn't have done it all alone," Era responded staring at Anubis. But Yusei saw her glance at something beside her with a small, thankful grin. "And with your Pyramid of Light gone, I can activate this, Rebirth of Two! This allows me to summon two light attributed monsters from my deck. And I choose my Electric Lightning Bird (Attack 1600/ Defense 1000) and Stargazer Dragon (Attack 1300/ Defense 1400)! Next I activate Electric Lightning Bird's effect dealing you 1600 points of damage!" Anubis' life points dropped to 1900. "Now I tune my Electric Lightning Bird and Stargazer Dragon to form a dragon that comes straight from the cosmic reaches. Rise, Cosmic Dragon (Attack 2800/ Defense 3000)!" Cosmic Dragon glared at Anubis. "Cosmic Dragon, attack Anubis directly. And make sure you get the eye in his Pyramid of Light too."

"_With pleasure," _Cosmic responded.

She fired a blast of light from her mouth. It engulfed Anubis which the outside of the Pyramid of Light vanished along with Anubis. Cosmic took her tail and smashed it against the dark eye, sending it into tiny pieces before returning to her card.

Era began to collapse from exhaustion but Yusei caught her before she fell. She looked at him and he gave her a small, relieved smile which she returned. Yusei and the others looked at Kalin who sat up and placed a hand on his head.

Jack ran over with a glare. "What were you doing Kalin?" he asked.

"I don't remember anything. I found a card on the ground and picked it up. The next thing I remember is right now," Kalin responded.

"Anubis must've been controlling him the entire time," Era stated standing up but leaned into Yusei for support.

Nico ran down. "Are you alright, Era?" she asked.

"I'm fine. And Kalin didn't know what he was doing. He was being controlled," Era explained. "The Kalin you knew is back, so don't worry."

Nico nodded with a smile. She grabbed Era around her torso in a hug. "Thanks, Era. For everything," she stated.

"Of course, Nico," Era responded.

"We should probably get home," Crow stated.

"And Kalin and you should get back to Crash Town. Will you be okay?" Yusei asked.

Nico nodded. "Thanks," she stated. Yusei nodded and looked at Era. He began to think about how she made her darker side promise to protect them. _'But why would she make her darker version promise that? Did she think she wouldn't make it?' _Yusei thought. _'Was she really that full of concern and hopelessness?'_

They followed Kalin and Nico outside and said goodbye for the time being. After they left, Era followed her friends and boyfriend home. She knew Yusei would question her about making her dark self promise to protect them. She already could remember what was going on during that time while they were in her mind.

'_At least they didn't see certain things…' _Era thought. _'Things that should never be brought up again.'_


End file.
